vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:KuroKuroKuro
O mnie Najważniejszym facetem w moim życiu (oprócz taty) jest Francio30. To moja najdroższa lolita-duch pralki. Jestem jego Calgonem. Jego Huedere. Jeśli ktoś go tknie... ZABIJĘ. *U* Oh, Kami-sama...Amen. Na chwile dzisiejszą mam 13 lat. Lubię śpiewać, ale nie wiem czy mi to wychodzi. Interesuję się mangą i anime. Uwielbiam yaoi, shounene-ai, hentai i ecchi, yuri i shojo-ai też są fajne. Pierwszymi poznanymi przeze mnie Vocaloidami byli...nie. Nie wiedziałam wtedy, że to Vocaloidy, nie wiedziała, że jest coś takiego jak Vocaloid. Koleżanka pokazała mi "jej" rysunek dwóch uroczych, blondwłosych bliźniaków. (Wiecie o kogo chodzi c:) Mówiła, że sama ich wymyśliła, że nie są bliźniakami, że nazwała ich Len i Rin itp. Potem zaczęły się wakacje. Często grałam w Słodki Flirt (o matko, nie xD). Pewnego razu trafił w moje ręce filmik z ilustracjami z SF, ktoś wmontował tam śliczną piosenkę śpiewaną przez dziewczynę z najśliczniejszym, najsłodszym i najczystrzym głosem. Zapragnęłam posłuchać więcej jej piosenek. Nie wiedziałam jednak jak się nazywała ta piosenkarka. W piosence, którą usłyszałam często powtarzały się słowa "last night, good night". Mój mózg ruszył i wpisałam to w YT. I wtedy...Woooow *o* Ahhhh *o* Hatsune Miku! Myślałam, że to człowiek, ale potem...wiadomo co. ;D thumb| Też bym tak zrobiła xD 'Ulubione Vocaloidy:' Najukochańsze: *'' Mayu,'' *''Luo Tianyi'' *''Galaco'' *''Oliver'' *''IA'' *''Avanna'' *''Yuzuki Yukari'' *''Kagamine Rin i Len'' 'Ulubione UTAUloidy:' UTAU, UST. itp. to dla mnie czarna magia 0.0 I tu również w kolejności od najukochajszego: *Nene Nene *Kasane Teto, *Namine Ritsu, *Samura Tomi, *sample, *Ryszard Anioł *Fumeine Azuma, *.wave *Nazomeita Akogare. *Kyoofu *Haruka Nana *Sukone Tei *Macne Sasayaki Nana *Chouka Ajiata *Andrzej Lis 'Ulubione piosenki ' * My Tonsils Hurt- '''Nene Nene * '''Calalini - Kaai Yuki *'Chemical Ghost' - Hatsune Miku Append DARK i SWEET * Children Record- IA * Circus Monster - Megurine Luka * Dream - Vora * Hide and Seek- SeeU * I=Fantasy - SeeU *'Jitter Doll' - niki feat. Lily * Kuusou Forest- IA *'Kuusou Mesorogiwi' - Yousei Teikoku *'WAVE' - niki feat. Lily * Moonlight Bear - Mothy feat. Hatsune Miku * Poker Face - Mgpoid GUMI *'Pumpkin March - '''Oliver *'Sky Fish''' - Kasane Teto * Lost Time Memory - IA * Madness of the Duke Venomania - Kamui Gakupo * ELLIE - Mayu * Elsa-Maria - Mayu * Lie- Megurine Luka * HOWLING - Abingdon boys school * Sweet, So sweet - Hatsune i Hagane Miku * Rain Stain - Hatsune i Hagane Miku * Poetaster and singing dolls - Hagane Miku i Hagane Len * Ne -''' Nene Nene * '''Lovely Secret - Galaco * Electik Angel- Kagamine Rin Len * Terantula - Oliver Ulubione anime * Kuroshitsuji * Mirai Nikki * Tonari no Kaibutsu-kun * Love Live! School Idol Project * Darker than Black * Junjou Romantica * K-Project * Shaman King * Black Rock Shooter OVA * Inu x Boku SS * Shiki * Death Note * Bleach * Highschool of the Dead * Kore wa Zombie desu ka? * Higurashi no Naku Koro ni * Nyanpire